


The Last Will and Testament of James T. Kirk.

by queenofsass



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, hints at bones/kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass





	The Last Will and Testament of James T. Kirk.

I, James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the starship Enterprise, being of sound mind and body but knowing the uncertainty of life, do hereby make, publish and declare this, my Last Will and Testament.

To Spock, the best first officer a man could ask for, I leave the command of my ship. Treat her like a lady and she’ll always bring you home.

I leave my book collection to Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Carol. Revere them, learn from them, and love them. The feel of the pages beneath my fingers always kept me grounded, and I hope it’s the same for you. Don’t worry, there are plenty for all of you.

Bones. I came to love you more than I could ever have imagined. I hope you never doubted that for a minute. All my personal effects are yours as long as your promise to burn the embarrassing things.

To all of my friends and officers: I leave you my best bourbon (it’s older than all of you put together). I ask that you raise a glass to me, talk about the good times we had, and forget all the bad. You’ve been a damn good crew, the best I could have asked for, and I don’t want you to ever forget how special you are.


End file.
